Ash Harmonia one-shot
by Luckenhaft
Summary: Moved the challenge to my profile since the pricks keep annoying me. :( I'm pretty sure no one is going to accept my challenge since most people are to lazy to click on the button that says 'littleking9512' Prove me wrong, and I will give you a cookie. Here is a picture of N gripping a rod I think. (I know that sounds wrong. I intended it to sound that way.)


**LittleKing9512: To my reviewers who are thinking about reporting me: Go fuck yourselves you prissy ass douches. I will not make this into a multi-chap fic since frankly I'm busy enjoying my vacation from the 9th circle of hell. This is to get people to go to my profile, and see the challenge I moved there. **

**But I know you pricks aren't even going to bother checking my profile so you should stop reading this fic right now, and go on with your worthless lives.**** I don't own pokemon. If I did I wouldn't have made Unova into a clusterfucked up reboot for Ash. Now time to get in touch with my semi-exsistant creative side.**

**I also don't own fanfiction. If I did then I would get rid of that stupid rule that you can't post stories as challenges so I don't have to listen to a bunch of crybabies annoy me. Here is something you should know. Third Fang who wrote Yet Again, with a little extra help a awesomely badass fic with nearly 4800 reviews posted a challenge as a story a year ago. And no one has bothered to even get rid of it or report him.**

**So to be honest it is pointless for you pricks to be telling people it is against the rule to post challenges as stories if no one is enforcing the rule by deleting these challenges, and reporting the authors.**

* * *

**10 years ago**

_Ghestis couldn't help but smirk as the mission had been a success, it had been to easy. Sometime ago Ghestis realised there was a chance that Natural might not be able to reawaken the legendary Dragon-type pokemon. So Ghestis devised a back-up plan in case Natural would fail. He, and his men travelled to the distant Kanto region to search for a child who they could 'liberate' from their family, and be raised to become a 'hero' alongside Natural._

_Of course there was the trivial matter of having to dispose of the child's mother who would opposed to their offer to care for the child themselves, but the Shadow Triad dealt with her quite easily. Now the child was sleeping away peacefully unaware that he would awake in a different region, with no memories of his life before Team Plasma came into his life. _

_The Reuniculus one of his men 'liberated' would make sure of that. Ghestis turned to look out the window to see the Kanto region behind them becoming smaller as the helicopter with the inconspicous sigil of Team Plasma on the side was returning to Unova under the moon's light reflecting off of the ocean beneath them. Completely unaware that someday this child would become a very infuriating thorn in his side._

**Team Plasma's castle**

6 intelligent looking men dressed in robes, all bearing Team Plasma's sigil were seen bowing in respect as another man dressed similar to them was walking calmly towards an 2 empty throne holding in his hands a single golden crown.

He stopped, and turned to the 6 men who had risen to stand up straigh looked at him. He raised both hands in the air still holding the golden crown in one hand looking as if he was may have been saying something loudly.

The 6 men turned to see 2 teens of around the age of 16 walking forward at a sedate pace with their heads down. They both closed their eyes, and continued walking at the same pace thinking back to certain significant events in their lives that happened to them that made them who they were today.

2 young women who looked to be in their early twenties watched the 2 teens with expressionless looks on their faces watched the boys as they stopped at the 2 thrones, and faced the 6 men watching them as the man carrying the crown broke the golden crown in 2 revealing it was in fact 2 half cirlcets made for both teens. He lowered the first crown on the teen with long green tied up into a ponytail before repeating with the other teen who had short necklength black hair.

Both teens opened their eyes, and looked at the 6 men standing before them, and raised their arms into the air, and spoke in unison, "I am your king. We Team Plasma. We shall find the legendary Dragons, and liberate all pokemon from humans!"

Ghestis smirked briefly as he stood beside the darker haired teen before returning to the emotionless mask he had on before, not noticing that the dark haired teen frowned, and returned his gaze to the 6 men, and the many other people dressed in white chainmail bearing the sigil of Team Plasma were all cheering loudly celebrating for their new crowned kings.

_'Soon old man. You will pay for what you have done.' _The teen who one day long ago was known as Ash Ketchum now refered to by all who beared Team Plasma's sigil as A.

* * *

**Nuvema Town**

"Why do I have a sudden bad feeling that I'm going to have to deal with 2 N's?" Shinryu asked himself before shrugging, and marching forward into the lab of Professor Juniper to get his PokeDex for his journey through Unova. Not knowing how true his words actually were.

* * *

**LittleKing9512: Redone. This was a waste of my good time. To the reviewers who were thinking of reporting me. Go jump off a cliff losers.**


End file.
